


It's not what it seems

by cottoncandyboys (mik0rin)



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: Sungjae fucks things up and Changsub likes to play hero for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> haha so apparently i just located some really old fis i wrote back in the day and i'm gonna start crossposting them here lmao 
> 
> ((you can notice how old this is because it's been at least two years since i stopped writing in present tense))
> 
>  
> 
> You can read it in Spanish [here](http://my.w.tt/UiNb/7AnepDxleF)

Sungjae hates waking up early, but he usually does, not only because of school, but also because he needs to have breakfast before leaving his house or else he’ll die until it’s lunch time. His family owns a coffee shop and the place is always packed in the morning, so he needs to be fast or he’ll get late to his classes.

He gets dressed quickly and runs down with his backpack, his family also owns basically the whole building, which is not that amazing since it’s a three floors one, the rooms are located on the third, he takes the stairs and goes directly to the kitchen of said coffee shop.

“Good morning.” he tells to his mother who’s busy making coffee, his father is at the cashier and Sungjae’s going to greet him when he’s leaving.

His mother acknowledges his presence with a nod and goes back to what she’s doing. Sungjae takes a brownie and quickly mixes milk with coffee, caramel and the milk foam, then closes the cup and darts out of the kitchen, passing by his father, bidding him good morning and goodbye.

He glances at his wristwatch, half past seven, he needs to run, faster.

When he sees the gates they’re still open, but there’s nobody around, he still has half a brownie and half of his drink in hands, he pushes the rest of the brownie into his mouth and takes determined steps towards the entrance.

Sungjae is so concentrated that his eyes miss the hole on the sidewalk and he steps in it with all of his previous determination and stumbles forward.

The only surprising thing for Sungjae is that he doesn’t go face first to the concrete as he was expecting, when he doesn't feel the impact of his fall, he opens his eyes to see himself static and a few centimeters away from the ground, but when he least expects it, he hits the pavement.

He sees a pair of sneakers next to his face and he makes the effort to get up, dusting his clothes and fixing his hair, the coffee flew to the other side, there’s nothing he can do about it.

“It’s you,” Sungjae mutters to himself when he sees who’s his _oh, amazing saviour_. “Good morning Changsub, but just so you know, I could’ve taken care of myself.”

“Yeah of course,” the boy laughs. “You were holding a cup of coffee and your other hand was up in the air, of course you’d be able to reach your wand in time. I mean, if you even remembered where you put it in first place.”

Sungjae runs his fingers through his hair and sighs.

“I know where it is, okay?” he puts his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket. “It’s here.”

“You broke your wand.”

“Fuck.”

“I’d say the same,” Changsub nears him with a concerned expression. “Better tell your parents about it as soon as you get home, they need to order a new one and it may take a while to arrive. I remember when I broke mine last summer when I fell from the skateboard, it took three months.”

“Yeah whatever, anyway, who allowed you to use magic to save me? People might see it.” Sungjae hisses at him while looking around, he knows the place was empty when he arrived, but if people are as sneaky as Changsub, who appear so subtly, someone might’ve seen them.

“The area was clear,” Changsub assures him and blows air to his wand, rubbing it on the sleeve of his shirt and putting it back into its place, the inside pocket of his jacket, just like Sungjae’s. “You should go inside, your classes probably started already.”

“And so did yours.”

“I’m skipping physics education.”

“You rebel, I don’t want to be near you, I’m leaving.” Sungjae runs and leaves Changsub laughing to himself behind.

 

 

“You broke your wand? Yook Sungjae, do you know how much it costs?” his mother has both her hands placed on her hips and Sungjae winces as if her words are stabbing him. “Do you also know how long it’ll take for it to get here? These days things are going slow at the magic world, they’re ordering people to deliver the purchases, it can take months, this is going to be your punishment for being so careless. No magic for you until it arrives.”

“Yes, mom.” he looks down at his feet, how long will it take for his new wand to arrive? He’s not going to make it alive, how is he going to survive without magic? - though, he only uses it for frivolous things, he’s going to survive just well, he’s not like Ilhoon who uses magic for everything - to stir the chocolate milk, to catch the pencil that fell to the ground, to bring his jacket downstairs, to tie his shoelaces -, the only thing Sungjae does is conjure cookies or maybe coke from the kitchen of the coffee shop while he’s ‘studying’ in his room.

“Now, it’s still early, make good use of your time, go do your homework or take a walk.” with that she leaves the living room and goes down the stairs, back to work as Sungjae stares up to the ceiling and sighs, as long as a vampire or a werewolf don’t decide to attack him, being without a wand is not going to be that bad.

Besides, he’s not going to do his homework now..

 

 

Sungjae's words might be cursed because the first thing that happens as soon as he steps out of his house is bump against Minhyuk, one of the high school seniors, but also the kid of the local family of vampires and, if Sungjae knows something, it is that he's sure that Minhyuk still holds a grudge over the fact that he set his important homework on fire a month ago when he was showing something to Ilhoon, that's why he's now running away from the boy.

Not all vampires are bad though, they'll only attack you if you did something against them, which Sungjae did and forgot to apologize.

"Too late." Minhyuk tells Sungjae when he bows and whispers _sorry_ over and over again. The street Sungjae entered has a tall brick wall at the end. _Game over_.

"Wait," Sungjae squeaks. "What are you going to do to me? My mom is waiting for me at home, don't kill me."

"I'm not going to-"

"I know judo." Minhyuk watches as Sungjae raises his arms and pretends to hit something.

"What's up?" the question comes along with the sound of the wheel kissing the asphalt and followed by both boys watching as Changsub makes his way towards them on top of his skateboard. “What did Sungjae do this time?”

Minhyuk laughs while Sungjae looks offended at Changsub’s accusation.

“I didn’t do anything,” he exclaims, Changsub pursues his lips and raises a brow. “At least not this time.”

Changsub turns his head to look at Minhyuk, who raises his hands up to his chest.

“He just saw me and started to run, I thought it’d be fun to run after him and get him scared,” Minhyuk shoots Sungjae a mischievous grin and Changsub shakes his head at Sungjae who’s making a face back at Minhyuk. “Loser,” he flips his fringe and looks at the screen of his phone. “Shit, now I’m late to meet Donggeun, good job, Yook Sungjae, you’re first on my blacklist. Watch your back, huh? You don’t know when I can jump and attack you with my sharp fangs. Bye Changsub.”

“When did he dye his hair white?” Sungjae snorts as Minhyuk jogs away and probably back to where he was before Sungjae interrupted him with his presence. “Thanks for,” Sungjae starts turning to Changsub. “Saving me, or whatever. “ he makes quote marks with his fingers at the remark. “It’s not like I was going to die or something, I know how to take care of myself.”

“Of course you do,” Changsub stares at him, skateboard in hands and smile somewhere else. “That’s why you ran past me squealing and totally ignored when I greeted you. All I saw was Minhyuk winking at me and smiling.”

“Dammit.”

“Dude, Minhyuk is my classmate, I know a few of his quirks.”

“You like him, don’t you?” Sungjae points a finger at Changsub’s direction and scrunches up his nose. “I knew it, oh sweet Jesus, I can’t believe it, but he’s a _vampire_ , how dare you, you’re not my friend anymore.”

“He’s my lab partner,” Changsub replies annoyed. “What are you even talking about? Stop being jealous.”

“Eww, nobody is jealous here,” Sungjae holds his arms up and yawns, looking up to the sky and noticing that the sun is starting to leave and soon it’ll be dark and colder. “I’m going home, I have homework to do and I’m afraid some wild werewolf might appear and I don’t want to be on its way.”

“As if you’re actually going to do your homework,” Changsub says before putting his skateboard down and riding it away from Sungjae. “See you around.”

Sungjae hisses at him from afar and walks slowly towards his house.

That night Sungjae actually finishes his homework.

 

 

Sungjae thought that spending a short - actually not so short - span of time without magic would be okay, it ended up that he was wrong. Just when he’s without his wand, things decide to go crazy, always ending up with Ilhoon screaming at him and Changsub running to help, for some reason, Sungjae is sure that he didn’t invite the elder nor did he yell for help.

Changsub appears nevertheless, with his beanie, hoodie and dorky glasses - according to Ilhoon, who doesn’t understand how someone like him can manage to look cool when touching a piece of colored wood with wheels -, wand in hand and ready to help who’s in need - read as Yook Sungjae.

This time, Sungjae managed to splash ink all over his _and_ Ilhoon’s clothes, not to count the paper plane that’s flying above their heads.

“It was my favorite jacket,” Ilhoon screams at Sungjae. “I don’t know the spell to fix it, my parents didn’t teach me something like this yet, and if I wait until it’s time to go home, this won’t be able to be reversed. I can’t believe you.”

“It’s not like you study what your father teaches you,” Sungjae pokes an accusing finger to Ilhoon’s nose. “I remember him teaching you so many things, but you never got them down.”

“Oh shut up.”

They don’t notice Changsub entering the room, looking around and outside to see if anyone is passing by and shaking his wand, whispering a few words. The ink detaches itself away from the boys’ clothing and flies back into the pot, the paper plane falls into the trash can.

Ilhoon ceases his angry shouting at Sungjae and turns to look at their saviour - for the nth time this week -, he accidentally knocks that same pot of ink down.

“Oh crap,” he mutters under his breath, before he can move or curse furthermore, Changsub steps up again and uses the same spell from a minute ago. “The pros of being an older wizard.”

“I’m not old,” Changsub pokes Ilhoon’s chest with the point of his wand. “I bet you miss magic lessons just to play games or lazy around. I need to inform this to your parents.”

“I do not,” Ilhoon replies moving his gaze to Sungjae. “That’s what _he_ does.”

“I have to go.” Changsub announces just before Minhyuk’s head appears at the door.

“What did Sungjae ruin today?” he asks Changsub, but it’s too late for Sungjae to complain, they’re both already outside and walking away to where they have classes right now.

Ilhoon tsks him and Sungjae throws whatever he sets him hands on at him, Ilhoon only facepalms when the pencil case he threw hits one of the shelves at the art room, the one filled with crayons, pens, pencils and brushes, the boxes that accommodated them fly to the sides.

Sungjae sighs, now they need to fix that before the teacher comes back from her break, they’re the only students that didn’t finish the assignments given in class and ended up being the only ones staying behind during lunch time to get done with it.

He freaks out when he notices that lunch time is probably over, it’s the only explanation to why Changsub and Minhyuk were around. He gets up and frantically starts to gather everything back to their place.

Ilhoon watches him from his seat.

 _You’re a horrible friend,_ the message is evident on his eyes, but Ilhoon only stares at him with a smile.

 _Not my problem_.

Sungjae swears to himself that he won’t cause more accidents, especially if this means that Changsub will appear to play hero.

But just like the other times that Sungjae promised something, it never got to be completed, because it didn’t even take half a day for another disaster to happen.

He doesn’t pay attention on his way back home, Ilhoon already took the bus that goes to his neighborhood - which is opposed to his - and he’s walking alone at the sidewalk, just got off the subway and the streets are quite lively, the blending of other teenagers and their different school uniforms.

Knocking things and people down is a very bad habit of his, even if it is by accident - at least that’s what he says -, he knew that sooner or later it’d get him into real trouble. Playing on his phone while walking was also a horrible idea.

“Yook Sungjae.” he hears a voice roar in front of him, directly from the pavement.

“Hongbin, oh shit.” Sungjae holds his phone tight and sprints, running for his life and hoping that the Yongsan district werewolf won’t tear him in half.

He hates the fact that he doesn’t exercise often, his stamina is lacking and he bets that, if it was possible, he would have coughed a lung off by now.

The only think Sungjae does is run and run and run some more, Hongbin wouldn’t kill in front of the huge amount of humans that are surrounding them, but that won’t stop him from beating him up.

He concludes after a while that running wasn’t much of a good idea because now he’s reached a place that isn’t that crowded, which means more chances for him to die.

A silent yell of desperation goes past his lips when he feels a hand grab his wrist and pull him to the left into one of those very suspicious and dark alleys, time passed quickly, it’s starting to get dark already, the days in which he has judo practice are the days in which he loses sense of time, which might be the case now. Sungjae is ready to bite the person’s hand which is covering his mouth when he notices that it’s the one and only Lee Changsub saving his skin again.

“I can’t believe it’s you,” Sungjae growls with his voice in a low tone. “How do you even find me? Do you follow me around?”

“Just pretend you’re grateful that I’m trying to get you out of this situation,” Changsub whispers his reply and holds Sungjae close, his body against the wall as he tries to drag Sungjae further into the alley with him, the shadows are enough to hide them. “I think he’s not around anymore.”

“I hope so,” Sungjae sighs and tries to get out Changsub’s hold. “I’m not sure if he was following me though, I just ran for my life.”

“That’s why people run after you, idiot. If you do something wrong, you need to apologize before running away, actually, you shouldn’t run away at all. Then I have to run after you and try to fix things up.”

“I never asked for you to take care of me.”

“I do what I want,” Changsub ends up shouting back at Sungjae. “And to be honest, Hongbin wasn’t even following you, I saw him turning to leave with his friends, but you were too far to even notice that.”

“Why did you even follow me then and hell, how did you even get here before me?” Sungjae mutters and shakes his hands free from Changsub’s grasp and fixes the necktie of his uniform. “Whatever, I’m leaving.”

“I got my skateboard with me. And if you want to know,” Changsub replies sighing. “I follow you and try to get you out of fights and imminent mess, which is almost impossible by the way, because that’s the only way you’ll even pay some attention to me, while you complain about my existence.”

Sungjae gapes at him, but Changsub looks unaffected.

“That’s probably not what you wanted to hear,” Changsub fixes the cuffs of his shirt. “You can leave like you were going to, I’m leaving as well.”

“We go to the same direction.” Sungjae points out and Changsub coughs uncomfortably and pushes his glasses up.

“Whatever.”

He starts walking and Sungjae stares at him, not moving.

Sungjae has some trouble falling asleep later that night.

 

 

As days pass by, Sungjae realizes that 1) living without a wand is hell, 2) Ilhoon should shut up and try to help instead of complain about whatever accident was caused - by him, Ilhoon is too lazy to ruin anything -, 3) he’s good at fucking things up, and the actual bad part of all of this is that Sungjae really can’t fix what he messed up - and Ilhoon is as useless as him, both have no idea of which spell they need to use or if they even know this said spell -, but the most important, 4) for some unknown reason, it feels unsettling for him to not see Changsub appearing to save his day anymore.

He casually sees him around the school grounds, but Changsub doesn’t wave, he doesn’t even look at him like he used to, acknowledging his mere existence, it’s just like Minhyuk casted a spell on him because he’s always by his side when he sees the boy, but that’s not possible, Minhyuk is not a wizard, he’s a freaking vampire and vampires do not have this kind of magical abilities - as far as he knows.

Sungjae concludes that something on him is malfunctioning.

He lived perfectly fine without Changsub before, though, now that he stops to think about it, Changsub’s house is at his neighborhood and he knows him since he was in middle school, he hits his forehead in the desk, things are complicated, why are things so complicated? And now one of his classmates is staring at him being dumb on his seat. Great.

Sungjae suddenly receives some magical enlightening in the middle of his suffering, actually he just remembered something his mother once told him, _talking things out is the best way to solve problems_. He groans, he’s good at talking and all, but Sungjae doesn’t enjoy confrontations as much as Ilhoon probably do.

He turns to the side to sight his friend laughing and the teacher pointing a finger at him and to the door, he sighs and gets up, grabbing his backpack and dragging his feet across the floor, the sound of the sole of his sneakers against the floor echoing all the way to a place far from that room.

That night Sungjae locks himself on his room and when his mother knocks on his door, to tell him to come down because dinner is ready, he hears her gasp when she opens the door because he's doing his homework properly.

He mops until it's time to go to sleep.

 

 

“You look horrible,” Ilhoon dodges the hand that aims for his face and Sungjae ends up hitting the wall and wincing in utter pain. “Ooops?”

Mumbling something that only he knows, Sungjae ignores Ilhoon’s smug grin and walks to the classroom by himself, bumping on a few students on his way, but it’s not like he cares, he’s too tired to even pay attention to what he’s doing, he just wants to reach his seat, put his heavy backpack down and nap through the whole history lecture.

_I’m a wizard, I don’t need this…_

With a loud bang on his desk and an automatic jolt of his body, Sungjae wakes up startled _and_ annoyed, accidentally hitting the asshole who woke him up with his head.

“What the hell man,” Ilhoon replies rubbing his forehead. “I was just trying to wake you up to not miss the next class and that’s how you thank me? Wow, I’m leaving then.”

It’s with a groan and a sigh that Sungjae reaches out for his backpack that’s right next to the foot of the desk and runs to catch up with his friend’s steps.

“Missing Changsub, huh?” Ilhoon teases with a side glance, Sungjae is looking around, eyes searching for something until he notices himself that he’s looking for Changsub. He’s never received the cold shoulder treatment and if he could use one word to describe it, it’d be _horrible_ or _terrible_. “You’re not even going to complain about my words bothering you?”

“Changsub hyung,” Sungjae called out loud and left Ilhoon behind - _I can’t believe you just ignored me_ -, Sungjae doesn’t look back , he probably forgot Ilhoon was there with him on first place. He succeeds on getting Changsub’s attention - and Minhyuk’s - with the flailing of his arms. “Changsub hyung,” he repeats once he reaches them, they made the sacrifice of waiting for Sungjae to get to them without struggling - too much. “And Minhyuk hyung.”

“Uhh,” Minhyuk raises a finger and stares at Sungjae. “I think I hear Hyunsik calling me from the other side of the hall, I have to go, see you later.”

“Thanks for being a great friend,” Changsub mutters and neither Sungjae nor Minhyuk hear him. “Hyunsik calling you your ass.”

He then turns to take a look at Sungjae.

“What do you want?” he asks and Sungjae looks at him with an offended expression.

“I just wanted to say sorry, why you gotta be so rude to me?” Changsub rolls his eyes and crosses his arms in half amusement and half annoyance. Sungjae tries not to show that he’s actually scared of being beaten up by him.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” he then grins and Sungjae doesn’t know if something invisible just hit Changsub in the head or if he has always been like this. “I’ll let this pass if you pay for my lunch tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

“Oh, one more thing,” he says rummaging into his backpack, Sungjae looks at him interested and curious. “I don’t think you know, but I’ve got this part time job for quite a while,” he takes a few books out and hand them to Sungjae to carry it for a minute or two. “As delivery boy of not harmful magical objects,” he finally finds what he’s looking for, a long black velvety box. “Here’s your brand new wand, don’t open it right now.”

“I thought it was supposed to arrive last week.”

“It was.”

“I swear,” Sungjae starts, but Changsub knocks the air off him by shoving the box to his stomach. “It hurt!”

“Let’s just go home,” Changsub closes his eyes and blinks at him. “Even Minhyuk and Ilhoon are already gone, we should go too.”

“Hey, you know what you said about me only giving you attention if you save the day?” Sungjae sticks his tongue out at him and scrunches up his nose, holding the box with his left arm. “That is _not_ true.”

“Pffffftttttt,” Changsub snorts and walks away, making Sungjae follow him with his clumsy limbs, almost knocking down a trash can.


End file.
